Unforgettable Meaning
by Tangible Orange Potato Muffin
Summary: If you sing people listen, but what if it was something that wasn't supposed to be heard? A message can mean more than 1000 words. Listen and Find the Courage to say those 3 words. Sasusaku NaruHina NejiTen SaiIno ShikaTema
1. Guardian Angel?

.:Unforgettable Meaning:.

(Fallen)

Summary: Sakura sings a song. And when she sings someone was listening to the message she sang. Then everyone soon started to listen to this message as well. An unforgettable memory. This is a Songfic. Enjoy, all criticism is welcome. Please tell me how to improve!! SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen.

* * *

The day had just begun to start as the sun arose from the mountains. Birds arising from a good night sleep awaking the citizens of Konohagakure. Beyond these forests lay this village from its eternal slumber. After the war with Otogakure and Sunagakure had finally ended the peace returned to this fateful place. People of this wonderful land had awakened from their slumber to embrace the sun and sky. The shinobi and kunoichi had awakened to find that Konoha had finally broken out of its shell.

Haruno Sakura had come out of her house to find that Yamanaka Ino was waiting for her outside of her front door. "Hey Sakura! Are you coming? All the teams are going to have a meeting about the village!" Ino had shouted to make her come out of the house. "Yeah, I'm coming. Hold on I need to get something for you." Sakura said behind the door while rummaging through one of her cabinets. "Oh! Found it!" Sakura said. "Hm? What did you find or well wanted to give me?" Ino said while opening the door. "This... Here open it. You will probably want to know why I saved this." Sakura said. Ino opened the box to find that the ribbon she had given back then was it the box. "Sakura, why do you want to give this back to me?" "Well because that ribbon holds too many memories." Sakura explained. "What do you mean?" Ino asked while holding up the ribbon within the palm of her hand. "Like the memory of when we first went to the chuunin exams." Sakura said with a small pause. "Oh yes I remember that one very clearly..."

_**Flashback**_

"_Well Ino what are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked while watching the battle with the sound commenced as Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee were all down for the count. "Why ask me, I would just be in the same fix as she is. What good would that do?" Ino said as she saw Sakura alone in battle without any strength left in her fragile body._

"_Hey Zaku how about taking care of that Sasuke kid now; this girl isn't going anywhere." Kin said as she was restraining Sakura by grabbing her hair. "Hm. Your right I almost forgot about that." Said as Zaku stood up from his crouching position. Zaku walked passed Kin and Sakura. 'Stay away from them.' Sakura thought as she was about to move when she forgot that she was being restrained from leaving that spot. "You're not going anywhere." Kin said with a smirk. Suddenly Sakura thought about how her team and Lee supported her even though she wasn't able to defend herself. 'Sakura what good are you! Every time I try to do something I CAVE! Just maybe, just this once I could have tried to do something, but instead I'm a sitting duck just watching this for it to be over.'_

_Team 10 just watched as Zaku moved in for the kill. 'What am I going to do?! Sakura's down. Naruto and Sasuke are in no condition to be wounded. So is Lee! Ugh this is bad!" Ino thought. "INO! So what are we going to do?" Shikamaru said losing his patience._

_Sakura was pulling out a kunai from her holster and held it. "That's not going to work on me." Kin said tightening her grip on Sakura's hair. "Its not meant for you." Sakura said. As soon as that conversation was over she held the kunai in her hand and placed it near her head. "What the-"Kin was interrupted when Sakura slid the Kunai into her hair forcing it to cut. Kin had let go before Sakura cut the hair that held a memory, a memory that had caused so much. "I've always thought of myself as a true shinobi. I was always lecturing Naruto as if I knew so much more. Claiming I was madly in love with Sasuke, but I was to concerned on how to act that I forgot about why I became a shinobi." Sakura continued "Now you all can watch me from the background. You have all been trying to teach me a lesson. Now it's my turn to learn it."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura and Ino were finally about to leave when a feather had fallen from the sky and landed on Sakura's head. "Oh a feather! I wonder where it came from." Sakura said as she pulled the feather from her pink haired head. "Yeah, since your house is surrounded by cherry blossoms and birds don't normally build nests in these trees." Ino had said and continued while Sakura followed. "Something good will come out of this because of this feather." Sakura continued to walk staring at the sky. "Maybe a guardian angel. " Ino said.

* * *

Hey guys PLEASE REVIEW!!! CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON AND TYPE WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!!!! 

Sakura: Yukari Stop shouting your hurting my ears..

Yukari: HELP ME GET REVIEWS THEN!

Sasuke: We will all help if you stop shouting.

Yukari: Okay :pulls out cookies: Here If you review have a Cookie!

Sasuke and Sakura: weird HUH?


	2. How old do you think I AM?

hello again..

Just informing you that my updates are pretty sloww... sorry well i hope you enjoy

Disclaimer:All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

They finally arrived on their destination when Tenten and Hinata had come running from the building. "Tenten, Hinata what are you doing!" Ino said as Tenten had pushed her the other way with blush on her face. "You're going the wrong way! It's this way." Tenten said as she stopped pushing her. "What are you two talking about they said the meeting was going to be at the Hokage's office." Ino questioned. "Well it's actually not there it's in the training area. We were here waiting for you two to show up to take you there." Hinata had explained. "Why would you do that? You guys could have just told us to meet at the training grounds? That's also a waste of time as well right?" Sakura had pondered. "Well Tsunade-sama had it changed at the last minute again so we needed to tell you guys." Tenten said as the four girls had started walking to the training area. "Oh I see." Ino said.

The girls had approached the grounds seeing that Naruto was in the river cooling off since it was what 90 degrees out here. Neji and Sasuke were standing in the shade having a glaring contest again. Shikamaru just fell asleep on the wet grass. Shino and Sai were sitting in the shade watching the glaring contest proceed. Kiba, Akamaru, and Chouji had just got out of the river as soon as the saw that Lee was about to jump in. The girls had just sweatdropped. To their surprise they saw that Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were here as well.

"Hey we're here so what's up?" Ino said with a smile. "Well Tsunade just told us to take the day off since there are no missions and we already rebuilt the village after 3 months." Kiba said. "I guess Tsunade-shishou is finally letting up. After all we finished all the old missions after Sasuke-kun had come back." Sakura commented. "Yeah finally Sasuke-teme it took you long enough after all!" Naruto exclaimed earning a bonk on the head by Sasuke who had won the glaring contest. "Well I already killed both of them so you guys should be happy. Though, I didn't want to be welcomed by a horde of fangirls who broke my pinky." Sasuke said raising his full recovered pinky thanks to Sakura's medic skills. "Gaara, Kankuro, Temari how come you guys are here we don't have any missions so then what's the reason?" Tenten wondered. "Well Tsunade asked us to come over for a friendly visit." Temari said as she started to look for a stick to poke Shikamaru with. "That's great, but who is running the Suna if Gaara is here?" Tenten wondered. "Baki-sensei is taking care of that for me. There are hardly any missions at the moment." Gaara responded "I see." Tenten said.

"Hey since all of us are here why don't we do something together?!" Sakura had suggested with a smile. "Good idea, but what to do guys have in mind?" Ino said. "Hey and no training we have been doing that for years on end were 18 and we should have some fun!" Tenten exclaimed. "I get it now you want Kankuro and I to go back home because this for young people!" Temari said glaring. "No, it's because the majority here are still at least 18, but we want both of you to say because you are our friends." Hinata said with a smile full of sympathy. Temari walked up to Hinata and gave her a big hug. "Thanks!" Temari said. The gang all sat down in the shade. "Hey hag what do you think?" Sai said while holding up his painting that has a picture of a Sakura Tree. "What did I say about calling me that!" Sakura said as she put a death glare at Sai. "Fine then Sakura just tells me what you think." Sai said. "It looks great as usual." Sakura commented. Sasuke walked up to Sakura. "Sakura I have something to tell you." Sasuke said. "Yes, what do you need Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned. "Never mind I'll just tell you later." Sasuke said losing eye contact with Sakura and walked to the river to sit down.

'_Sasuke just tell Sakura she needs to know it's important.' Inner Sasuke started._

'_**Why she doesn't need to know.' Sasuke answered.**_

'_Yes she does! You know if she knew this she would have understand why you were so cold to her when she was put into Team seven.' Inner Sasuke explained._

'_**It doesn't matter anymore.' Sasuke responded.**_

'_Even I think that she looks like her! Though her hair is different; she still looks like her even more.' Inner Sasuke said._

'_**Just forget it.' Sasuke said.**_

'_You're going to regret it' Inner Sasuke said._

'_**I promise you I won't regret it Uchiha Sasuke never regrets anything.' Sasuke said with a smirk,**_

'_Yeah sure.' Inner Sasuke smiled inwardly._

'_Okay I admit I regret a lot of things, but she really doesn't need to know. Not yet.' Sasuke said._

* * *

_Wehhh what will happen next Oh GEEZ!! please review i would really appreiciate it PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON!  
_

_Naruto: if you want to read NaruHina next please VOTE!_

_Neji:if you want NejiTen next please VOTE!_

_Shikamaru: if you want ShikaTema next please VOTE!_

_Sasuke: if you want SasuSaku next please VOTE!_

_Sai:if you want SaiIno next please VOTE!_

_Yukari: VOTE VOTE VOTE PEOPLE!_


End file.
